Cover Girl
by Cocoon Girl
Summary: Naruto heran, mengapa kekasihnya—Sakura Haruno, seorang model yang menurut Naruto cantik, selaluuu saja ribut soal penampilannya. Kurang inilah, kurang itulah. Repot banget! You're the only one that rocks my world! NaruSaku 3


**Cover Girl**

Naruto heran, mengapa kekasihnya—Sakura Haruno, seorang model yang menurut Naruto cantik, selaluuu saja ribut soal penampilannya. Kurang inilah, kurang itulah. Repot banget! You're the only one that rocks my world! NaruSaku 3

**Warn: Typo! DLDR :***

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto Namikaze, seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 17 tahun berlari menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan tergesa.

Sakura Haruno, gadis bersurai merah muda yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum manis dilontarkannya pada sang kekasih, Naruto. "Hei, tumben tidak telat," ejek Sakura

Naruto merengut, dimajukan bibirnya sedikit, "Gitu, ya. Giliran terlambat dimarahin terus. Giliran tidak telat diejek." Naruto menaruh kepalan tangannya ke atas kepala Sakura pelan yang dibalas Sakura dengan tepukan yang tidak keras pada bahu kanan Naruto. "Dasar _baka,_"

Dan kedua sejoli itu pun melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas mereka beriringan, tentu saja dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

.-~Cover Girl~-.

"Hari ini ada pemotretan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Mereka berdua kini berada di area loker siswa untuk mengganti sepatu berhubung jam sekolah telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Pemotretan untuk majalah minggu depan," ujarnya.

"Oooh. Temanya apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Temanya berbagai musim. Aku dapat bagian musim panas, tapi pemotretannya bukan di pantai, sih." Ucapnya.

"Kuantar, ya." Tawar Naruto setelah keduanya usai memakai sepatu yang dibalas anggukan kecil Sakura.

.-~Cover Girl~-.

Sesampainya di tempat pemotretan, hingar bingar orang yang lalu lalang mempersiapkan berbagai hal langsung tersaji. Studio yang ada di kantor agensi Yamanaka tempat Sakura bernaung memang selalu ramai pada jam ini. Karena pihak agensi lebih banyak memilih model berusia 12-20 tahun yang kebanyakkan masih menyandang status sebagai pelajar, pihak agensi ini pun berkomitmen untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatan pendidikan model-modelnya dan hanya menjadwalkan pemotretan berlangsung pada jam pulang sekolah atau hari libur saja.

"Sakura," Panggil seorang kru ber_name-tag_ Tenten, "Sudah tahu kan, kau dapat bagian foto bertema musim panas?" Sakura mengangguk. Tenten kembali melanjutkan, "Hem, kalau begitu kau boleh bersantai dulu sejenak karena pemotretan untuk tema musim panas dijadwalkan pukul 5. Oh, hari ini atas permintaan pihak majalah, kalian harus memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan kalian kenakan. Dan model dengan pakaian, pose dan _make up_ terbaik nantinya akan dipilih menjadi _cover girl_ untuk edisi minggu depan plus dua minggu kedepannya."

Sakura memandang Tenten takjup, "Waw, itu berarti model yang terbaik akan dipilih menjadi _cover girl_ untuk tiga minggu berturut-turut?" Tenten mengangguk membenarkan. Sakura mengangguk bersemangat, "Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha! Terima kasih, Tenten-san,"

Tenten tersenyum menanggapi Sakura, "Ah, pakaian-pakaian yang bisa dipilih ada di ruangan itu. Kalau mau memadupadankan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan nanti sekarang, yah silakan saja." Ucap Tenten lalu berlalu menghampiri model selanjutnya yang baru datang untuk diberi pengarahan.

"Uh, itu Hinata-chan 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat model berambut sewarna indigo yang didatangi Tenten.

"Ya, itu Hinata. Kau tahu, dia sudah berkali-kali menjadi _cover girl_ majalah ini. Padahal, aku lebih lama bekerja di sini daripada dia." Ucap Sakura lesu.

Naruto menyeritkan alis melihat Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan iri, "Hei-hei, Sakura-chaaan," Naruto memanggil Sakura untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, "Kenapa nggak sekarang saja memilih pakaiannya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Nanti dulu. Aku belum melihat majalah edisi minggu ini. Kita lihat-lihat dulu, yuk," Ajak Sakura. Ia dan Naruto kini duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Terdapat majalah _fashion_ edisi minggu ini.

"Hinata lagi, Hinata lagi." Keluh Sakura.

Di bagian depan majalah itu, terdapat foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata _pearl_ yang mengarah ke kamera dengan lembut. Gadis yang rambut _indigo_nya diikat dengan gaya terbaru itu mengenakan baju berwarna _aquamarine _dengan model _baggy_ dan dipadukan dengan jeans hitam yang membungkus setengah pahanya. Hinata juga mengenakan berbagai asesori yang pas dengan pakaiannya serta mengenakan sepatu _boot_ _medium heels_ berwarna putih. Benar-benar matching dan terlihat sebagai model profesional.

"Sakura-chan. Fotomu di halaman berapa?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pemikiran Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kita cari saja," Jawab Sakura dengan senyum kecut.

Ketika mereka menemukan dua lembar foto Sakura yang ditampilkan secara _full_, Naruto berteriak sendiri, "WAH! Sakura-chan! Kau mengalahkan Hinata yang fotonya cuma ada satu di _cover _saja, lho! Fotomu ada empat, ehehe." Ujarnya berusaha menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. Yah walaupun di foto itu aku terlihat sedikit aneh. Ah, sekarang aku mau mencoba beberapa pakaian dulu deh, nanti kau yang nilai, ya!" Ucap Sakura kembali bersemangat. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, "Oke!" Gadis itu pun lantas memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk Tenten sebagai tempat dimana ada baju-baju yang dapat dipilih untuk dikenakan.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis baju mulai dari baju pantai, mantel, gaun dan berbagai jaket itu, Sakura pun langsung memilah-milahnya.

Setelahnya ia menemukan baju yang menurutnya cocok dengan tema musim panas, ia pun langsung memakainya. Kini tinggal alas kaki dan asesori yang perlu Sakura pilih. Ia pun menuju rak yang berisikan berbagai macam alas kaki.

Terlihat olehnya satu alas kaki yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan merasa alas kaki itu indah, Sakura pun langsung memilihnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia pun keluar untuk menemui Naruto.

"Naruto! Lihat, kalau pakai yang ini bagaimana?"

Naruto menilai Sakura. Rambut Sakura tetap digerai namun ditambah dengan jepitan kerang yang dirangkai dengan cantik membentuk kelopak bunga. Sakura juga mengenakan kalung dari bebatuan beraneka warna dan menambahkan beraneka _misanga_* pada pergelangan tangannya. Baju yang dipilih Sakura bermotif floral dengan model tali di bahu yang menjuntai sampai di atas lututnya. Sangat cantik.

Namun, Naruto sedikit menyerit begitu melihat alas kaki yang dikenakan Sakura, "Sakura-chan. Ayolah. Mana ada orang yang memakai sepatu _boot_ begitu saat musim panas, sih?" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Sakura memakai _boot _rendah berwarna merah.

"Ku pikir ini bagus. Huh baiklah, aku ganti."

Dan di sinilah Sakura, kembali memilah-milah apa yang akan dipakainya untuk pemotretan nanti. Setelah menemukan pakaian baru dan alas kaki yang juga berubah, Sakura pun kembali menemui Naruto untuk dimintai pendapatnya.

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang tadinya memandangi beberapa fotografer yang sedang memotret model-model lain.

Ketika Naruto melihat Sakura yang kini mengenakan pakaian longgar berlengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan rok mini dengan asesori yang masih sama dan mengenakan sandal bermodel simpel namun cocok dipakai pada Sakura yang berkaki jenjang dan putih.

Naruto menggeleng, "Alas kaki sudah bagus. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau memakai pakaian tadi, Sakura-chan? Itu lebih cocok untukmu." Saran Naruto

Sakura mengangguk, "Tadinya aku memang tidak ingin menggantinya, tapi karena kupikir baju ini bagus dan bisa menyembunyikan bentuk badanku, ya aku pakai saja, ehehe. Baiklah, tuan Namikaze. Aku ganti lagi, ya."

.-~Cover Girl~-.

"Sakura, sepuluh menit lagi waktumu untuk pemotretan, ya." Panggil Tenten

"Baik!" sahut Sakura. Perasaannya kini tidak menentu. Rasa tidak percaya diri tiba-tiba menggerogoti Sakura ketika melihat proses pemotretan Hinata yang juga bertemakan musim panas, sama sepertinya.

Rambut _indigo_ Hinata kini diikat _ponytail_ dengan kepangan kecil-kecil yang menjadikan wajah Hinata terlihat lebih ceria. _Make up _yang disapukan ke wajahnya membuat kulit Hinata yang putih pucat tersamarkan. Hinata mengenakan _tank-top_ berwarna ungu lembut dan dipadukan dengan celana longgar diatas lutut berwarna ungu tua yang _matching_ dengan atasan yang ia kenakan. Hal ini sesuai dengan beberapa pendapat ahli _fashion _ yang berpendapat bahwa atasan dan bawahan lebih baik tidak bermodel sama untuk menghindari monoton. Hinata juga mengenakan gelang berbentuk bunga _easter_ yang sebenarnya dapat dikenakan sebagai ikat rambut. Gaya yang dipilih Hinata saat ini berbeda jauh dengan gaya yang dipilihnya saat menjadi _cover girl_ edisi minggu lalu.

Naruto melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang terihat cemas. Tangan kanannya dilingkarkan pada bahu Sakura, "Sakura-chan, ayolah." Ujar Naruto menyemangati. Ia mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh Sakura. Melihat tidak ada perubahan pada kekasihnya, Naruto pun menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih betah terdiam dan membawanya ke ruang rias.

Kembali tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sakura, Naruto pun membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sakura yang tadinya terdiam langsung terisak pelan dan membalas dekapan Naruto.

"Nanti _make-up_mu luntur. Shhh," Hibur Naruto, berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura, peuda itu pun mengelus kepala kekashinya itu perlahan.

"Sakura-chan, tahu tidak. Aku menyukai Sakura-chan bukan hanya karena Sakura-chan cantik. Tapi juga karena Sakura-chan mampu membuatku kembali bersemangat tiap kali aku melihatmu. Dan... Um, apa ya..." Jeda sebentar, "Kau tahu 'kan aku menyukai musik rock—walaupun aku lebih menyukaimu lebih dari apapun. Lalu... Em. _You're the onlu one that rocks my world,_ Sakura-chan. Ehehe."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, hatinya terasa hangat diakibatkan oleh perkataan Naruto, "Gombalanmu payah." Ucapnya mengelak sambil melepas dekapan Naruto.

"Yang penting Sakura-chan tahu apa maksudku," Ujar Naruto. 'Momen romantis, nih.' Batinnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura secara perlahan. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan kian mendekat. Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan nafas merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, belum lagi suhu disekitarnya yang kian memanas. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagi gadis itu. 'Malunya nggak karuan,' batinnya. Kedua manik sewarna _emerad_ itu pun tertutup kelopak matanya, menuruti nuraninya yang menginstruksikan demikian.

CUP

Ciuman pertama bagi keduanya berlangsung singkat namun sarat akan rasa sayang.

"Ehm," Naruto berdehem sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menyembunyikan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba menghampiri ruang rias itu. "Ehehe."

Sakura yang masih malu akan kejadian barusan pun berusaha menghidari tatapan Naruto. 'Benar-benar memalukan. Bicara saja tidak bisa!' Gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Uh, Sakura-chan..." Sakura tiba-tiba terbelalak dan tersenyum lebar. "_I get it!_" Serunya. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata sewarna _sapphire_ itu dengan mantap. Kedua tangannya dikibas-kibaskan menyatakan kalau ia ingin Naruto pergi dari tempat ini.

Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman khas lima jarinya, "Baiklah, _ganbatte, ne,_ Sakura-chan!" Dan pemuda itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang rias.

"Ehehehe. Maaf, Hinata-chan. Kali ini akulah _cover girl_nya." Gunggam Sakura sembari melihat kearah berbagai asesori dan alat _makeup._

.-~Cover Girl~-.

"Sakura Haruno!" Panggil salah seorang kru pemotretan sembari melihat keberadaan model yang khas dengan rambut merah muda dan iris berwarna _emeral_ itu.

"Ya, aku di sini!" Sahut Sakura mantap

Salah seorang fotografer yang kebetulan sedang melihat ke direksi dimana Sakura muncul tersenyum takjub. Bisa-bisanya model seusia Sakura berias diri seapik itu. "Baiklah, kita mulai, ya." Ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya terlebih dulu dan menggunggamkan sesuatu untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kedua emeraldnya terbuka. Ia melihat ke direksi dimana Naruto berada dan tersenyum mantap. Kemudia ditatapnya kamera yang akan memotretnya.

Tangan Sakura yang dipakaikan _misanga _terlepal dan ditatapnya kamera yang akan memotretnya dengan binar bahagia. _Makeup_ minimalis dan penggunaan _lipstick_ berwarna _soft pink_ kian menambah aura musim panas yang ceria, sesuai dengan tema yang diusung.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLAH

Beberapa jepretan mengarah pada Sakura yang terlihat natural dengan binar bahagianya. Gadis itu berganti pose sesuai perintah fotografer terus menerus tanpa henti, sampai kira-kira dua puluhan jepretan tertangkap dalam lensa sang fotografer.

"Yak, kurasa cukup. Kau nampak sangat bersemangat, Haruno-san." Puji sang fotografer bername-tag Lee.

Sakura membungkuk dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih kerjasamanya," yang diarahkan untuk seluruh kru yang membantunya untuk pemotretan kali ini. Ia pun berjalan cepat menuju Naruto.

"Ahahahaha," Tawa renyah Sakura pecah seiring dengan dirinya yang menubrukkan diri guna memeluk kekasihnya. "Naruto... Terimakasih," bisiknya yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

.-~Cover Girl~-.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you beive me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful every day_

_When you're looking at the magazines, thinking that you'll always measure up_

_You're so wrong_

_Cuz you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that is hurt_

_It whats underneath your skin, the beuty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl _

.-~END~-.

YEPPIIII!

I've done it! I'M DONEEE. Ehehehe. Seneng banget akhirnya bisa dapet inspirasi buat bikin NaruSaku yang lagi sepi banget-_- semoga bisa ramein dan kembaliin kebangkitan(?) fanfiksi NaruSaku Indonesia yang lain yaaa, ehehe.

*misanga: sebenarnya ini dipakai sama cowok, katanya kalau pake misanga cowok yang akan bertanding sepak bola tuh terjaga gitu. Tapi karena modelnya lucu, jadi aku masukkin aja, ehehe.

Aku emang lagi tergila-gila sama fashion sekarang. Owh my... Trend gaya sekarang tuh gue banget ekeke. Dan btw, ada yang tau Big Time Rush? Kalo enggak yah... Yaudah. Aku ngambil lagunya yang cover girl buat fanfiksi ini ehehe. SEE YAAA NEXT TIME :***

Omake

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Narutooo!" Seru Sakura pada seorang pemuda pirang yang merupakan kekasihnya sambil melambaikan majalah fashion edisi terkini.

Naruto menoleh, melihat apa yang dibawa Sakura dan langsung tersenyum. "SELAMAT SAKURA-CHAN! Aku turut bahagiaaa!" Ucapnya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura. "Wuah!" Saking kagetnya, Sakura pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan kembali tertawa.

"Naruto, turunkan aku," Pintanya

"Ehehe. Maaf, aku terlalu senang melihat ini!" Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk majalah fashion ber_cover_ wajah Sakura secara _close up_ dengan binar kebahagiaan yang sangat natural.

"Hem, kalau tahu bakalan difoto _close up_, 'kan, aku tidak perlu melepas _boot_ yang lucu itu," Rajuk Sakura

Naruto mendesah, "Arg, sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Jangan mulai lagi,"

.-~FIN~-.


End file.
